mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Flash 2 Demo/Version 0.9a
Version 0.9a, formerly called Version 0.9.0, is the first iteration of the ninth major release and final alpha revision of the ''Super Smash Flash 2'' Demo. It was released on January 14, 2013. It is the first version of the demo to be compatible with Linux computers. Differences from v0.8b Multiple mechanics, such as edgehogging, auto-dashing, individual dashing key and C-Sticks, were added. Characters now use custom-made pixel arts for the character selection screen, instead of official artwork. , , , , and were added. Bomb Factory, Bowser's Castle, Castle Siege, Distant Planet, Dracula's Castle, Emerald Cave, Hylian Skies, Lunar Core, Meteo Campaigns, Nintendo 3DS, Phase 8, Skull Fortress and Yoshi's Story were added. Version history 0.9.0.2007 Notable changes *Various balancing changes across the board (detailed in minor changes). *General AI improvement. *All known infinites have been removed. *Social media buttons added to title screen. *Star KO and screen KO no longer turn players invisible and always KO them. *De-transforming in the air takes you directly to the fall animation. *Projectile hitlag freezes the projectile’s frame. *All final form transformations stop your fall. *Wario-Man’s grab and item use freeze bugs fixed. * now has a downward Pound. * down special move no longer intangible. * recolored and re-shaded to better match the roster and improve the quality of palette swaps. *Kaiō-ken 's taunt is no longer intangible. *Many music loops improved. *New music on Jungle Hijinx, Yoshi's Island, Crateria, Bomb Factory, and Hueco Mundo. *Jungle Hijinx barrel no longer glitches when two players enter a barrel at the same time. *Jungle Hijinx barrel grab size no longer too big. *Meteo Campaigns’ lag has been drastically reduced. *Target Test Level 1 stage now with a new updated look and moving Platforms. Part of minor changes * received a small audio upgrade. * , , and Link heavily rebalanced. *Meta Knight CPU now understands how to end up special move. * and Jigglypuff received a major AI upgrade. * CPU now knows how to detonate, kick and sit s down. * ’s fully charged down smash is much quieter. *Bomberman’s Bombs no longer halt momentum if kicked in the air. *Phase 8’s lava animated. 0.9.0.2011 Notable changes *File size reduced *Hidden Leaf Village now loads on Browser version *Repaired a major bug allowing players to be hit out of trapping Final Smashes. *CPUs no longer use attacks in idling mode in Training. *Target Test’s main platform can now be fallen through. *Social media links on title screen now send you directly to the proper website. *All remaining broken stage music loops have been fixed. *Final forms no longer fall back down while invisible when Star or Screen KO’d. *Projectiles that are already in hitlag no longer inherit hitlag when reflected Minor changes *Samus’ up smash connects better. * ’s alternating downthrow → side special infinite fixed *Donkey Kong’s up special vertical height has been slightly increased * ’s thunderbolt now has an accurate hitbox, fixing shield contact *Jigglypuff can now reverse her direction during rollout *Jigglypuff’s down smash has been weakened *Jigglypuff’s double sound effect bug fixed *Jigglypuff CPU is even MORE accurate with its Rests *Link’s down smash knockback reduced (should not KO at 70% anymore!) *Link has a new sidestep animation *Zelda received a minor aesthetic upgrade *Zelda’s Nayru's Love attack no longer cancels projectiles, instead of reflecting them *Zelda’s back throw weakened. * ’s Final Smash deals double damage *Bomberman’s up special final hit strengthened * ’s homing attack recoded *Sonic’s side special move has been reverted to previous patch, halved damage *Tails’ dash-dancing has been fixed *Tails’ taunts have been re-separated *Tails players can now loop their side special while offstage *Black Mage’s Stop now reflects and stops projectiles *Sora’s forward and up smashes no longer hit twice * ’s dash attack second hit hitstun reduced and growth increased *Naruto’s side taunt recolored. *Goku can now use his to force players to stand up. *Goku’s Genki Dama no longer vanishes. *Super Saiyan Goku dodges fixed *Kaiō-Ken final smash transformation has been fixed *Black Mage’s fully charged down smash now plays its sound effect on the back trail if the front trail is cancelled. *Hylian Skies no longer KOs players that are holding the ledge as it transforms *Phase 8’s camera boundary adjusted and music quality improved *Hueco Mundo and Castle Siege’s music are louder *Credits list updated and adjusted External links *[http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoV0_9.zip Download Version 0.9a of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo for Windows.] *[http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoV0_9_mac.zip Download Version 0.9a of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo for Mac.] *[http://www.mcleodgaming.com/downloads/SSF2DemoV0_9_linux.tar Download Version 0.9a of the Super Smash Flash 2 Demo for Linux.] Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Demo Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series